Zatch Bell: Así comenzó el amor
by Monedita123
Summary: Zatch recuperá su amor... Tia se confiesa a Zatch. Lo de Kiyomaro y Megumi surge por ellos3
1. La preocupación de Megumi

**Hola a todos, antes de todo quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto y nunca había creado un fanfic, me encanta la pareja KiyomaroXMegumi y ZatchXTia, asi que decidí hacer este fanfic. Espero que si puedo mejorar algo me lo digan pero no sean tan duros ya que recien me creé la cuenta hace poco. Les dejo con esta historia de amor.**

Capítulo 1: La preocupación de Megumi.

Todo comienza una noche, cuando Megumi pasó por la habitación de Tia y la escucho mencionar un pequeña canción.

''Me preguntaba...cómo ser a besarte...cómo ser a llamarte...cómo sería a llevarte,de la mano, a nuestro parque... y me preguntaba...'' Tarareaba Tia con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras estaba dormida.  
''No soporto verla tan triste por el...'' Pensó Megumi preocupándose por Tia ''Necesito hacer algo para que no se sienta así ...''

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi y Tia fueron a casa de Kiyo y Zatch ya que Tia quería jugar con Zatch y Megumi tenía el día libre. Llamaron al timbre.

''Zatch!'' Gritó Tia con ilusión ya que iba a volver a verle y pasar el día con el.  
'' Quién es? Ah! Hola Tia, hola Megumi''  
''Hola Kiyomaro, está Zatch?'' Preguntó Tia con una gran sonrisa.  
''Claro, Zatch, Tia ha venido a jugar!''  
'' Hola Tia! Hola Megumi!'' Dijo Zatch con medio atún de cola amarilla en la boca.  
'' ¿Vienes a jugar Zatch?''  
'' ¡Voy!'' Cogió a Volcan300 y se fue con Tia al parque.

Megumi miró a Tia durante un rato mientras se alejaba preocupada por lo de la anterior noche, hasta que las palabras de Kiyomaro la devolvieron de vuelta a lo real.

'' Te pasa algo Megumi?'' Preguntó Kiyomaro preocupado.  
''Ah, no, no es nada''  
''Bueno, yo tengo que irme a la escuela...''  
''Kiyomaro...Tengo hablar de algo contigo...''  
'' Y-y de qué es...?'' Respondió Kiyomaro con las mejillas coloradas ya que el amaba a Megumi y pensaba que se trataba de algo de el.  
''Te acompaño mientras vas a la escuela y te lo cuento, vale?''  
''V-vale'' Tartamudeó algo nervioso.

Mientras Megumi acompañaba a Kiyomaro, le fue contando lo que pasaba algo cabizbaja.

''Verás...esque estoy preocupada por Tia...'' Dijo Megumi con una voz muy baja.  
'' Le pasa algo malo?'' Preguntó Kiyomaro algo preocupado.  
''Ella está enamorada... pero sufre pensando en el...''  
''Mmm... De quién está enamorada?'' Preguntó Kiyomaro con ganas de saber (cotilleo ^^).  
''Nose si te has dado cuenta, pero es de Zatch''  
'' Zatch!?'' Preguntó Kiyomaro sorprendido ya que el no se había dado cuenta.  
''Necesito tu ayuda... necesito que me ayudes...estoy muy preocupada por ella...llora cuando esta dormida pensando en el y tarareando una canción que no se ni de donde la ha sacado'' Dijo Megumi parándose mientras caminaban.  
'' Pues claro que sí!Cuenta conmigo Megumi'' Exclamó Kiyomaro intentando animar a Megumi.  
''Muchas gracias Kiyomaro'' Le respondió con una sonrisa ''Sabes...Kiyomaro...eres muy importante para mí...''

Al oír estas palabras Kiyomaro se puso rojo, al instante Megumi le abrazó , quedandose los dos juntos por un rato...


	2. El plan de Megumi y Kiyomaro

**Como estoy de vacaciones puedo hacer bastantes,pero aveces no me dejan el ordenador asi que cuando pueda los haré. No os entretengo mas.**

_Capítulo 2: El plan de Megumi y Kiyomaro_

Cuando Kiyomaro volvió de la escuela, se dirigió a Zatch que ya estaba en la habitación de Kiyo jugando con Volcan300.

''Zatch!''Exclamó Kiyomaro mientrás subía las escaleras.

''¿Qué pasa Kiyomaro?''

''Tengo que hacerte una pregunta...''

''¿Cuál es?''Dijo Zatch extrañado.

''Tú,¿qué sientes por Tia?''

''¿Por Tia...?'' Se quedó un rato pensando y extrañado sin saber que responder mientras movía a Volcan300.

''¿Y bien?''Preguntó Kiyomaro con ansias

''No lo se...Pero,¿a qué viene eso ahora?'' Preguntó Zatch bastante enfadado.

''Bueno, por nada, pero si no quieres responder...'' Enseguida, sacó una cámara de un cajón, le tomó una foto a Zatch y se fue corriendo a llamar a Megumi.

''¿Qué le pasará?'' Se preguntó a sí mismo Zatch algo confuso.

Kiyomaro cogió un taxi para ir donde Megumi. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

''¡Megumi!'' Dijo Kiyomaro por el móvil a Megumi para avisarla.

''¿Qué pasa Kiyomaro?¿Qué te dijo Zatch?'' Preguntó Megumi algo nerviosa.

''No respondió a mi pregunta...Pero bueno,¡tengo una idea!''

''¿Cuál es?''Preguntó Megumi con ganas se saberlo lo antes posible.

''Estoy yendo para allá, allí te la cuento''

''Esta bien''

Al llegar, Kiyomaro vió a Megumi esperando, la cogió del brazo y la llevo a un lugar para hablar.

''¿Qué pasa Kiyomaro?¿Cuál es la idea?'' Preguntó con las mejillas un poco coloradas ya que, Kiyomaro la había cojido del brazo.

''¿Y por qué no, Tia le confiesa a Zatch sus sentimientos?''

''Tia es muy tímida aveces, y si está frente a Zatch ella no aguantaría y diría alguna burrada, la conozco muy bien...'' Dijo Megumi preocupada.

''¿Y si ella no está al frente de Zatch...?Dijo Kiyomaro con una mirada complice.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Preguntó Megumi algo mas confusa de lo que estaba.

''Soy muy bueno en fotomontajes, ¿sabías?''

''Si ya se que eres muy bueno en todo'' Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa y con las mejillas coloradas.

''Tengo una foto de Zatch, puedo hacer un fotomontaje muy bueno, lo que necesito es una foto de Tia. ¿Puedes conseguirla?''

''Claro que sí, ahora vengo, quédate aquí'' Respondió Megumi con una gran sonrisa.

Megumi fue corriendo a por una cámara y le tomó una foto sin que ella la viese. Volvió donde Kiyomaro y se la enseñó.

''¿Está bien?''

''Claro Megumi, con esto esta perfecto, ven sígueme''

Kiyomaro la llevo (de nuevo del brazo) a un sitio de informática, se sentaron en un mismo ordenador y Kiyomaro empezó con el plan. Cojió las fotos de Zatch y Tia, y empezó a abrir programas,instalarlos,introducir claves... En unos 5 minutos, en la pantalla se veía a Zatch besando a Tia.

''¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?'' Preguntó Megumi con entusiasmo.

''Di bastantes clases de estas, y se como ponerles en cualquier lugar, haciendo lo que sea,jugando a lo que sea, viendo lo que sea...'' Dijo Kiyomaro algo orgulloso.

''Tengo otra idea! Kiyomaro! ¿Puedes hacer un vídeo pequeño de unos 3-4 minutos donde estén Zatch y Tia juntos haciendo lo que sea?'' Dijo y preguntó Megumi mirando a los ojos a Kiyomaro, lo que hizo que él se sonrojase.

''Si que puedo,¿cuál es la idea?''

''La anterior noche, te conté que escuché a Tia tararear una canción. Aún se como es el ritmo, puedo componer con la guitarra lo que es el ritmo de esa canción y ponerlo al video.''

''¡Tienes razón!¡Tia se pondría bastante contenta!'' Dijo Kiyomaro con una sonrisa.

''Me voy ahora mismo a componer, ¡suerte con el vídeo!'' Exclamó Megumi mientrás se iba y le guiñaba un ojo a Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro solo pudo alzar la mano para despedirse ya que con el guiño de Megumi se puso como un tomate.

Ambos estuvieron haciendo su trabajo, Megumi teminó de componer y Kiyomaro el vídeo. Los de se reunieron en el ordenador para juntarlo.

''¡A quedado precioso!'' Exclamó Megumi llena de felicidad.

''Tienes razón'' Dijo Kiyomaro. Al notar que Megumi estaba a su lado, se sonrojó un poco.

''Voy a enseñarselo a Tia, mientrás tu con la otra copia dáselo a Zatch'' Dijo Megumi mientrás se alejaba y buscaba a Tia.

El plan iba a salir a la perfección según lo planeado.


	3. El amor de Zatch

**Como soy nueva, me lié un poco con los capítulos y los desordené pero ya los volví a poner(y solo eran 2 u_u) aquí continúo con la historia de amorC: PD: La canción no es mía.**

**_Ahora haré pequeños resúmenes de los capítulos anteriores para que recordeis e.e: Se quedó en el plan de Megumi y Kiyo en el que hizieron un vídeo con una canción de Zatch y Tia juntos, para luego comenzar el plan a la perfección._**

_Capítulo 3: El amor de Zatch_

Megumi fue hacia Tia con el vídeo y lo puso para que lo viese.

''¿Qué es eso?'' Preguntó Tia algo extrañada

''Ahora lo verás'' Respondió Megumi con una sonrisa

El vídeo se puso en marcha, lo primero que se vió fue a Zatch y a Tia besándose,lo que hizo que Tia se sonrojase. Apareció Tia con un teléfono, luego Zatch y Tia en el parque de la mano, Zatch jugando al fútbol y Tia mirándole, Zatch con la misma cara de Tia cuando se enfada... todas escenas de Zatch y Tia juntos, con la misma canción que tarareaba Tia:

Me preguntaba,

¿cómo sería besarte?

¿cómo sería llamarte?

¿cómo sería llevarte, de la mano, a nuestro parque?

Y me preguntaba...

Si jugarías al fútbol como el...

Si te parecerías a mí...

Cuando acabó el vídeo Tia se quedó sin palabras, miró a Megumi con unas lágrimas y le preguntó.

''Megumi, ¿tú-tú has hecho esto por mí?''

''Yo sola no, Kiyomaro me ha ayudado un montón'' Dijo con voz de enamorada.

''¿Ki-kiyomaro ha hecho esto contigo por mí?'' Preguntó con una cara de felicidad con lágrimas.

''Claro que sí Tia, ahora mismo Kiyomaro le está llevando una copia a Zatch'' Dijo con cara de felicidad.

''¿Qu-Queeeeeeée?'' Exclamó Tia con las mejillas coloradas.

Donde Kiyomaro y Zatch...

''¡Zatch! Mira lo que me ha llegado de Tia para tí!'' Exclamó Kiyomaro con una sonrisa.

''¿Qué es?''Preguntó Zatch algo confuso.

''Es un vídeo, miralo, yo me voy a dar un paseo''

''Vale...'' Afirmó Zatch con algo de duda. Puso el vídeo, y comenzó. Empezó a ver a Tia y a él haciéndo cosas juntos, y besándose, lo que hizo que Zatch tuviera un flashback.

En su flashback, el estaba en el mundo mamodo, con una cámara detrás de un árbol... Delante estaba Tia tomando el Sol con una gran sonrisa. Zatch le tomaba fotos y una de esas fotos estaba en su capa. El lazo, tenía en el centro como un redondel amarillo, que se abría. Dentro estaba una foto de Tia. Zatch nunca se había dado cuenta de aquello. Al acabarse el vídeo, Zatch lo cogió y se fue de la casa corriendo. En la puerta estaba Kiyomaro, que al verlo salir, fue tras él.

Zatch llegó donde Tia y entró en su habitación. Estaban los dos mirándose a la cara.

''Bueno, yo os dejo solos'' Dijo Megumi con una sonrisa traviesa. Al salir de la habitación vió a Kiyomaro llegar corriendo.

''Es mejor dejarlos solos''

''Está bien..'' Dijo Kiyomaro un poco desilusionado ''Pero podemos escuchar por la puerta'' Puso su oreja para cotillear (XDDD). Megumi también la puso, se unió al cotilleo.

Dentro de la habitación seguían Zatch y Tia frente uno del otro, cuando Zatch se dispuso a hablar.

''Tia, he visto el vídeo''

''...'' Tia no tenía palabras en ese momento para decir algo.

''Tia, desde hace tiempo que te amo. Y me he dado cuenta hoy al mediodía.'' Dijo Zatch seriamente.

''...'' Tia seguía sin palabras para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento.

''Al ver el vídeo, recordé que en el mundo mamodo ya estaba enamorado de tí. Cuando perdí mis recuerdos, recuperé que digamos la mayoría, menos tu amor.'' Zatch sacó el redondel amarillo y lo abrió, mostrándole a Tia la foto que tenía de ella dentro.

''Oh, Zatch'' Tia hizo lo mismo, en su vestido arriba tenía como un pentágono igual, con la foto de Zatch ''Zatch, desde el primer momento en que te conocí me enamoré de tí... desde el mundo mamodo me robaste el corazón...

Al oír estas palabras Zatch y Tia se abrazaron durante un rato.

''Vaya, no sabía que esos dos estaban tan enamorados'' Dijo Kiyomaro a fuera de la puerta.

''Tan enamorados como yo'' Dijo Megumi y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kiyomaro besándole apasionadamente (*-*). El respondió al beso pasando sus brazos por sus caderas y llevándolas a su cuerpo (*-*).

Derrepente, Zatch y Tia salieron de la habitación y vieron como Megumi y Kiyomaro estaba besándose.


	4. La confesión de Kiyomaro

**No tengo nada que decir, bueno solo si alguno está leyendo la historia, si puede comentar para saber que almenos alguien la lee. Solo se que hay uno que la tiene en favoritos y eso me alegra. Bueno os dejo con el resumen del anterior capítulo y el nuevo capítulo.**

****_Se quedo en que Megumi y Kiyomaro les mostraron el vídeo a Zatch y Tia y Zatch fue a decirle a Tia lo que sentía. Al salir los dos de la habitación se encontraron a Kiyo y Megumi besándose._

_Capítulo 4: La confesión de Kiyomaro._

_''¡Vaya! No teneis verguenza eh! Os besais delante nuestro'' Exclamó Tia con una sonrisa complice._

_Al instante Megumi y Kiyomaro se separaron y se pusieron como un tomate de rojos._

''Bueno, Kiyomaro, tenemos que irnos ¿no?'' Dijo Zatch cojiéndole y llevándoselo de ahí.

Tia miró a Megumi con una sonrisa de complice que nuevo.

'' , ¿lo amas, no?'' Preguntó Tia obviamente.

''Tia!'' Fue lo único que dijo Megumi. Colorada se fue del pasillo.

Donde Zatch y Kiyomaro al llegar a casa...

''¿Por qué no le dices a Megumi lo que sientes?'' Preguntó Zatch con una sonrisa.

''En eso estoy pesando.. pero ¡tú no te metas!''

''Eh-Eh! ¿Y por qué no le llevas a un sitio y se lo dices cuando esteis los dos a solas?'' Le aconsejó Zatch.

''Es increíble que un niño pequeño me de consejos de amor'' Dijo Kiyomaro con un poco de rabia.

''Pues este niño lleva enamorado desde mucho antes que tú'' Replicó Zatch riéndose un poco.

''Está bien... Se lo diré ahora''

Kiyomaro salió rápido y cogió otro taxi (muchos taxis e.e xDD). Al llegar donde Megumi la jaló del brazo y se la llevó. Estuvieron corriendo un rato hasta que Kiyomaro se paró en un sitio. Era un prado muy hermoso con el Sol que iluminaba todo. En el centro, había un árbol del limón.

''¿Un árbol del limón?'' Preguntó Megumi fascinada por la belleza del lugar.

''Sí, Megumi...'' Dijo Kiyomaro un poco exhausto por correr todo el rato ''Desde hace tiempo que quiero decirte.. que... bueno yo... yo ... bueno es que... yo...te.. yo te... yo bueno es que...'' No le salían las palabras de la boca a Kiyomaro por más esfuerzo

''¿Si Kiyomaro?'' Preguntó Megumi sonrojada.

''Megu..Megumi.. Yo.. Yo... Te amo desde el primer día en el que te conocí...''

''¿Tanto has tardado?'' Preguntó Megumi pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kiyo y dejándose caer los dos en el suave césped, besándose apasionadamente. De nuevo, Kiyomaro la cogió de las caderas y respondió al apasionado beso (*-*).


End file.
